Denial
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: Sasodei Our fave two teammembers are both in denial...Deidara is about to give up hope of Sasori ever returning his feelings. One one spring mission though, something unexpected happens Plz R


OK this is my first attempt at Sasodei…cuz I love this pairing and wanted to see if I can write one ;) Ny opinions, good or bad really appreciated!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…wish I did…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did I make myself clear? We meet back here in half an hour."

"Got it, Danna…"

"And I mean it, you brat. Half an hour."

Deidara sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Danna…" _I got it the first time you know_, he thought darkly.

Sasori gave him a last glance before striding off.

Deidara gazed after his partner and sighed.

_Why?_

Why was his partner so goddamn rude to him all the time, treating him like some retarded idiot? _That's Tobi, not me; un…_Why was his partner so completely disrespectful? _Why was he always frowning with those beautiful red eyes of his?...erm, what I meant was that…that…_

Deidara mentally groaned and kicked himself. _Oooh what's the point in denying anymore???!! _

Yes, Deidara was head over heels for his partner. Simple and plain. End of story.

Trouble was he has fallen for someone whose 'emotionless bastard' factor was rivalling Itachi Uchiha's. Sasori was cold and cruel who demanded authority and respect and only lived for his art. He had no respect for anybody's feelings – as Deidara experienced on a daily basis. And at the rare times he actually bothered to communicate with his partner was either to bark an order or to shout at him.

Deidara sighed again. For some unknown reason, he still felt attracted to him.

_All I want is a kind word. A little respect…some consideration…a smile even. Anything…anything apart from those cold glances and harsh words. Anything…_

Involuntarily, he laughed at his own thoughts. Like that was ever going to happen…maybe it was time he just gave up and suppressed his feelings. Maybe he should ask Hidan to sacrifice him…

With a bitter sigh, he turned around and walked towards the dango shop. Maybe a little sweetness will help suppress all this bitterness inside him.

Sasori sighed as he walked past the colourful shops. It was spring, and the sakura trees were in full bloom, showering the air with bright colours and soft petals. The shops were all open, delicious smells and beautiful things tempting the passer bye-s.

But Sasori was too deep in thought to give into the temptations.

He was mulling over his blonde partner.

Unbeknown to our heartbroken sculptor, beneath the cold face of the Akasuna lay an enormous turmoil – which was caused by none other that the ex-Iwa nin.

Sasori groaned. The last thing he ever expected was for him to care about anybody – EVER again. After his parents died, he had sworn never to care about anyone or let anybody close to himself.

But when the hyperactive blonde artist exploded into his life – quite literally – his mundane life was turned upside down.

However much he would have liked to deny it, he did care for his partner deeply, He loved the way he would argue for his opinion, the way his greyish-blue eyes would light up when he exploded things, the way he would watch bugs and birds for hours, his face screwed up in fascination and simple delight. He loved the way he always stayed positive, his sarcastic sense of humour.

But he never let his partner know that. From the very first day, he had put on a cruel mask, ignoring and criticizing Deidara, covering up his caring with spitefulness. Even though Deidara's painful eyes always tore into his heart, he managed to keep up the illusion of despising his partner…

"Man, wouldn't it be easier just to tear my heart out?!" he groaned in frustration.

Deidara sat down on the riverbank, munching his dango, his thoughts far away. He swallowed the dango before carelessly throwing the stick over his shoulder.

_It's a good thing I bought a bagful, un,_ he thought happily, reaching into the paper bag beside him.

Alright…wood, screwdriver, glue, kunais…got everything Sasori thought, satisfied. He folded up the bags and tucked them away in his bag.

Well, I still have a good 20 minutes…maybe I should find us an inn…

He walked aimlessly before somehow winding up at the riverbank. He strolled under the comforting shadow of the ancient willow trees, breathing in the intoxicating scent of a spring day. The water sloshed in the background and birds tittered among the leaves of the trees.

Sasori shut his eyes, pleased – when he was suddenly hit by something straight in his face.

He opened his eyes and scanned the ground furiously – to find a dango stick stuck in his maroon hair. Angrily, he clawed it out and searched for the culprit, with the intent of jamming the stick in their eyes.

Until he spotted Deidara.

His anger instantly evaporated. He was about to call out his name when he was distracted by something.

More precisely, Deidara's tongue.

His eyes widened slightly and he felt blood rush to his cheeks as he watched Deidara licking his dango absentmindedly. His long pink tongue wrapped around the sweet dumplings, his eyes closed in obvious enjoyment.

Sasori felt himself blushing even more as unwanted thoughts and images rushed into his head, wondering what it would feel like if Deidara put that tongue of his to something more useful…

Shit…wait a sec…Sasori felt blood spurt out of his nose as Deidara began to suck on his dango. Raising a sleeve to his nose, he ran off as fast as he could.

I better find an inn…NOW…

Deidara peered into his paper bag to find only a few crumbles.

"Finished already?!" He huffed, pouting. He jumped up from the bench, crumpling the bag up. "Better find Sasori-danna…I bet he's gonna be real pissed at me as it is…"

it didn't take very long for the sculptor to reach the rendezvous point, to find his partner already there.

"You're late, brat" he snapped.

Deidara winced. Would it kill you to call me by my name…just once? "I'm sorry Danna…" he sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"Your feelings really don't concern me. Now come on. It's late and I have reserved us a place in an inn. We need to rest before continuing the mission."

The blonde nodded and followed the redhead.

The inn was quite pleasant, and so was the room. It was bright and comfortable, with a double bed and a sofa. Deidara suppressed his squeal of delight.

_Finally! I can actually sleep in a bed for once, un!_

Sasori suppressed his smile at the blonde's face before throwing his stuff down on the bed. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Yes, un!" his partner replied, setting his bag down on the bed before rushing into the bathroom.

Sasori sighed in relief.

_Good…gives me a chance to get the images outta my head…_

Half an hour later, Deidara re-emerged from the bathroom in his fishnet shirt and loose black pants. He walked over to the bed, stretching in content.

He noticed his partner had fallen asleep. He carefully sat down.

He looks so handsome when he's asleep…it's the only time I can look at him without being shouted at…he thought. Sasori's red locks were scattered across the pillow, his face calm, his eyelashes tickling his cheeks. Deidara's hand itched to run his fingers through his hair, but he resisted, knowing it would probably get him killed.

As if on cue, Sasori's eyes slowly opened. Deidara quickly snapped his head away and walked over to his bag, pretending to be sorting out his things, a blush covering his face.

He heard the mattress creak. "What are you doing?"

"J-just…sorting out my stuff…un…"he mumbled, waving a hand.

"Well, don't take too long. Get to bed, okay? You're making too much noise."

Disappointment swelled up inside Deidara's chest. "Yes Danna…"

He slowly zipped up his bag. He walked over to the table and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it on the chair. It was a hot night. Usually, he would get very self conscious around Sasori, but now, he was way too bitter to care.

He climbed on the bed, his back to Sasori; he curled up tight, hugging his chest, tears swelling up in his eyes. Why? Why was he so unlucky?

Sasori watched his partner climb into the bed. He was too sleepy to register the fact he was half naked. Instead, he rolled over onto his back and tried to fall asleep.

Until he heard a muffled sob.

His eyes darted to his partner, noticing how tense his muscles were. He slowly propped himself up, listening intently.

Deidara's face was buried in the pillow, his breathing fast and shallow. Another sob escaped, wrenching his body.

Sasori's heart dropped.

_Oh shit…_

He softly laid a hand on his partner's back, feeling him trembling.

"Deidara?" he called softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Deidara just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being so rejected anymore. His tears ran free however hard he tried to suppress them.

He suddenly felt cool fingers on his back. He froze.

Upon hearing Sasori's question, his heart began to panic. He suppressed his next sob and tried to think of something.

"N-nothing" came his shaky reply, muffled by the pillow.

Sasori frowned. "Something has got to be wrong. I have never seen you cry before. What is it?"

"It's…just…personal…I'm fine…"

"What is it?"

"I t-told you! It's n-nothing, un!"

"SOMETHING is gotta be wrong! What is it, you brat?"

Hearing that hated substitute for his name, Deidara just lost it. All his pain turned into anger and frustration.

"_THAT _IS MY FREAKING PROBLEM UN!!" he screeched, hurtling around to face Sasori. "IT'S YOU! It is the fact that you treat me like a piece of dirt, some little child, someone you hate! Why? I never did anything! I do my best to please you and what do I get? I'm kicked like a dog, screamed at, ordered around! You diss my art even though you know how precious it is to me! You refuse to call me by my name; I'm just 'brat'!! " Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but Deidara was too mad to care. He grabbed Sasori's arms and shook the puppet, his blue eye flashing madly. "Why? Can you tell me that? WHY??!!" All his energy suddenly slipped away and Deidara slumped, his body limp. All his anger was drained, all was left was the raw pain and desperation. He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Why, danna? Can't you see how much freaking pain you put me through every day? Can't you just kill me? Please? Just poison me or something? Seeing as you hate me so much…" his voice trailed away as he continued to sob.

Sasori gaped at the boy, completely shocked.

"Deidara…I'm…I'm sorry…I never realized…" he reached out tentatively, brushing a tear away from his cheek.

Deidara slapped his hand away, backing away furiously. "Yeah right! Like you ever cared! Don't give me that crap! You never cared even though I loved you – "he clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening in horror as he realised what he just said. He quickly lowered his head again, afraid to look back at his partner. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a shout, a slap or possibly a kunai in his gut…

Instead, what he felt was finger on his chin, lifting his head up – and seconds later, a pair of soft lips on his mouth.

Deidara's eyes snapped open. Sasori was kissing him?! And, however unbelievable it was, he was…Deidara tried to push him away but Sasori wouldn't budge.

Even though he tried his best to fight it, his insides were getting really warm and pleasure engulfed his senses. He kissed Sasori back, raising a hand against his cheek to pull him closer. He felt Sasori's tongue on his lips and gladly gave entrance. Their tongues entwined as they explored each other's mouths. Deidara shivered as rich taste filled his mouth.

They slowly broke the kiss, Deidara panting for breath. He stared unbelievingly at the redhead who cast his eyes down.

"Don't say that…because it's not true…I do care…I care much more than you think…" the Akasuna said softly, his eyes too embarrassed to meet the sculptor's.

"B-but if you like me…than…than…why do you always treat me like a piece of shit, un?" Deidara asked, crawling closer to the object of his affections.

Sasori curled up even tighter, wishing he was inside Hiruko or that the bed would split in two and swallow him up.

"B-because I was scared…that you would find me hideous…that you wouldn't return my feelings…" he mumbled almost inaudibly, cringing. Deidara was the one thing he dreaded loosing, and he felt he just did. The sculptor's silence just seemed to prove his worst worries true. Sasori squeezed his eyes shut – and jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head settle on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes to see Deidara looking up at him, his eyes shining.

"Not exactly the best way to get me return your affection, Danna…or to get me to notice you like me" he said with a soft smile, nuzzling into his neck.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara, stroking his blonde locks. "I know…but I couldn't think of anything else…"

Deidara chuckled and pressed his lips against Sasori's.

"How about this?" he whispered against his lips huskily before slipping his tongue into the puppet's mouth.

Sasori closed his eyes and kissed him back. When they broke apart, he grinned. "Yeah…that could work too…"

Deidara giggled and Sasori pulled him down, hugging him close.

"Come on…let's get some sleep."

The sculptor scuttled closer to Sasori, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"G'nite…love you, Danna…"he mumbled into Sasori. The redhead smiled and stroked his naked back affectionately.

"Love you too, Deidara."

LOL it was so much fun to write this…plz review! Please…


End file.
